Ik zal je nooit vergeten
by RyneC
Summary: Zechs heeft problemen met Noin. Hij wil het goed maken. Maar zal het ooit goed komen?


Ik zal je nooit vergeten

Daar stond ik dan. In de regen. Ik zag haar net nog om het hoekje rennen. Ik voelde me stom. De doornen van de roos prikte in mijn hand. Het kon me niet schelen. Verslagen ging ik op een bankje zitten. 'Wat heb ik gedaan?' zei ik zacht tegen mezelf. Hoe kon ik haar zo kwetsen! Goed, ik was niet een romantisch persoon maar ik had mijn best toch kunnen doen! Ik had haar niet moeten dwingen!

Flashback

'Kom op Noin het wordt leuk!' Zei ik vrolijk. 'Nou eigenlijk heb ik er niet zo zin. Trouwens, ik heb het ook heel druk.' 'Kom op! Een nachtje uit. Je zal heus niet in je werk verdrinken door een nachtje uit.' Zei ik in de hoop dat ze op gaf. 'Nou, oké omdat je het zo graag wilt.' Zei ze met een zucht. 'Oké dan! Ik haal je om 8 uur op. Tot dan!' Riep ik vrolijk. En voor ze nog wat kon zeggen was ik al uit haar kantoor.

Einde Flashback

Ik zuchtte Waarom was ik zo blij? Ik had haar geforceerd. Triest staarde ik voor me uit. Ik hoorde iemand naast me zitten. Ik wist niet wie het was. Wat maakte het ook uit? 'He broer. Wat is er?' Oh Relena nu echt wat ik nodig had. Na de oorlog waren we weer bij elkaar gaan wonen als broer en zus. Heel gezellig. Maar ze wou altijd alles weten. Ik zuchtte als antwoord. 'Het gaat zeker niet geweldig?' Zei ze zacht. Goh! Zou je denken. Ik heb het persoon van me leven teleurgesteld! 'Nou mijn dag was ook niet geweldig. Al dat werk. Ik ben kapot!' Werk? Ik wou dat dit gewoon werk was. Dat ik het even kon afmaken en dat het dan klaar was. Maar nee. Misschien komt dit nooit meer goed. 'Ik ga.' Zei ik kil. 'Waar naar toe?' Zei ze bezorgt. 'Ik heb nog iets goed te maken.' Zei ik terwijl ik weg liep. De bezorgde ogen van mijn zusjes prikte in mijn rug. Maar ik moest dit doen.

Daar stond ik voor haar voordeur. Mijn vinger leunde op de bel. Waarom durfde ik niet? Ik Zechs Marquise, de gene die zoveel gevechten heeft gestreden. Het persoon dat de aarde wou vernietigen. Durfde nu niet aan te bellen? Ik slikte een paar keer. Toen drukte ik de deurbel in. Ik hoorde gestommel in de gang. 'Ik kom!' Hoorde ik iemand roepen. Het was Noin. Maar ze had een rare piep in haar stem. De deur ging open met een klik. 'Nu komt het moment dan.' Dacht ik. 'Noin het spijt me. Ik bedoelde het niet zo.' Zei ik. 'Noin is er niet.' Zei de stem. Verschrikt keek ik op. Het meisje voor me leek op Noin maar was het zeker niet. 'Oh, waar is ze dan?' Vroeg ik. Ik voelde mezelf rood worden. 'Weet niet? Maar toen ik haar zag ging ze weg. Ze zei niet waar naar toe. Ik geloof dat ze moest huilen.' Zei ik het meisje. 'Oké bel me als ze er is.' 'Oké' Ik gaf het meisje mijn telefoonnummer en liep weg.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Noin! He Noin wakker worden!' Ik schudde Noin zachtjes heen en weer. Noin schoot overeind. Het zweet stond op haar voorhoofd. Toen ze besefte waar ze was ging ze weer rustig liggen. 'Wat is er?' Zei ze zacht. 'Je had een nachtmerrie. Dus besloot ik je wakker te maken.' Zei ik. 'Oh, heb ik wel vaker last van.' Zei ze. Ze draaide zichzelf weer om. Toen werd het donker. 'Noin?' Zei ik zacht. Ik was alleen in een grote donkere ruimte. Het was koud en ik voelde me eenzaam. Ik was verloren!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ik schrok wakker. De zon prikte in mijn ogen. 'Nu al ochtend' Zei ik vermoeit. Het was al een week geleden sinds Noin verdwenen was. Ik droomde de laatste tijd veel over haar. En het eindigende altijd als een nachtmerrie. Ik draaide me om. Maar het enige wat ik zag was een lege plek. Ik ging op de lege plek liggen en snoof de geur op van het matras. Vaag kon je haar nog ruiken. Ik zuchtte. Ik wou dat ze snel terug kwam.

Toen ik eindelijk naast me bed stond ging de telefoon. 'Met Zechs Marquise.' 'Hallo Meneer Marquise ik bel van ziekenhuis.' Zei een zenuwachtige stem. 'Kent u ene Lucrezia Noin?' Toen kromp mijn maag in een. Wat is er gebeurt? Waarom vroeg iemand uit het ziekenhuis of ik Lucrezia Noin kende? 'Ja, die ken ik.' Klonk mijn stem trillerig. 'We hebben haar vanmiddag op het strand gevonden Ze is verdronken meneer.' Zei de stem. Ik voelde me misselijk worden. 'Ik kom eraan!' Riep ik en ik hing op. Trok mijn jas aan en stapte in de auto.

Het leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren voordat ik eindelijk bij het ziekenhuis kwam. Ik snelde me naar de balie. De zuster achter de balie stuurde me naar beneden. Eindelijk was ik er. Een zuster liet me de kamer binnen. Daar was ik dan. Ik stond voor een lijk met een doek er over heen. 'Ik zal u maar alleen laten.' Zei de zuster en verliet de ruimte. Misschien was het iemand anders? Maar als het haar wel was? Wat dan? Daar kom ik alleen achter als ik de doek optil. Met trillende handen deed ik het doek omhoog. En daar was het bleke gezicht van mijn geliefde Lucrezia Noin. De tranen sprongen in mijn ogen. Het was haar echt. Ik slikte. Ik zal nooit meer haar stem horen. Nooit meer die ogen zien. Nooit meer luisteren naar haar ademhaling. Dat ging allemaal door mijn hoofd. Ik deed de doek weer naar beneden. Ik wou het niet meer zien. Ik wil het niet weten! Ik rende de deur uit. Ik kon de zuster nog wat horen schreeuwen. Maar zinnen verstond ik niet meer. Ik rende als een gek door de gang. Naar buiten. De parkeerplaats op. De auto in.

Ik weet niet hoe ik het deed, maar later lag ik half op mijn bed. Ik was in een soort trance. Tranen liepen naar benden. Het bonken van mijn hart deed pijn. Ze was er niet meer. En dat was mijn schuld. Ik weet niet waarom, maar het voelde als mijn schuld. Ik heb haar teleurgesteld. Ik heb haar laten huilen. Ze liep weg door mij. Daar lag ik. Ik weet niet voor hoe lang ik daar lag te huilen. Maar later voelde ik twee handen me omhoog hijsen en me op bed leggen. 'Wat is er gebeurd Milliardo?' hoorde ik de bezorgde stem van me zusje. Ik ging er alleen nog maar harder door huilen. De tranen leken niet te stoppen. Daarna vertelde ik Relena het hele verhaal. Van de date. En dat ik haar niet kon zeggen dat ik van haar hield. Dat ik haar hart had gebroken. Dat ze weg was gelopen. Ik vertelde echt alles. Van het begint tot het eind. Relena knikte alleen maar en zei soms iets van : 'ja?' En 'Oh wat erg.'. Toen het hele verhaal eruit was luchtte het vreselijk op. Toen viel ik in slaap.

Ik liep over het kerkhof. Ik haalde de verdorde rozen weg bij haar graf. Vijf jaar geleden had ik haar verloren. Ik legde nieuwe rozen bij haar graf. 'Gefeliciteerd Lucrezia.' Zei ik zacht. 'Met mij gaat het goed. Lucy is al heel wat groter geworden. Ze is nu twee. Ze groeien snel. Ik mis je wel.' Enzo vertelde ik alles wat er in mijn hoofd voorbij ging. Over mijn dochtertje. Over Relena en Heero, en natuurlijk de rest van de Gundam piloten. En over haar eigen familie natuurlijk. Toen draaide ik me om. 'Tot volgend jaar Lucrezia.' Zei ik en liep het kerkhof af. Naar mijn auto. En toen ik weg reed zei ik nog zacht: 'Ik zal je nooit vergeten.'

Opmerking:

GundamWing is niet door mij gemaakt. Maar doe geen moeite want ik zal er niet voor betalen P. En anders zou er wel veel meer Zechs en Noin in zitten humor P. Maar ik hoop dat je het wel leuk vond. En alsjeblieft geef me reviews. Zodat ik mijn verhalen in het vervolg kan verbeteren Al vast bedankt )

RyneC.


End file.
